Finding love
by bcrm4ever
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other. But as they enter their sixth year at Hogwarts, they are finding themselves together a bit too much. As fate keeps bringing them together, will their feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi people! This is my first Rose/ Scorpius fanfic. I really love their pair and I hope I have made a good job of the first chapter.**

**The story is based in their sixth year at Hogwarts and both of them hate each other. Now I am going to say no more….on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. **

I woke up from my peaceful slumber to the sound of my younger brother Hugo screaming and jumping on the foot of my bed.  
"Wake up Rosie! Wake up Rosie!" he said in a sing- song voice, now jumping on my legs.

"Ouch! Get off! I am up, I am up," I groaned as I sat up, and tried to push my red- haired brother off me. He gave me a wide grin and ran out of the room. I noticed he was fully dressed. Why the hell was he all dressed and chirpy at….10 in the morning? I had just glanced at my bedside clock and realized much to my horror, that if I was not ready in the next 15 minutes, I would be late. Shit! I had to oversleep just once, and it_ had _to be that day that I was to reach Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express.

I was going to enter my sixth year at Hogwarts. And in all the past 5 years, I Rose Weasley had never once been late to catch the train. Today was going to be no exception. My mom had always taught me to be organized, and so thankfully my trunk was all packed and ready the night before itself.

I brushed and showered hurriedly and put on a top and a pair of jeans. I quickly brushed through my long and wavy red hair, and looked around my room making sure that I had not forgotten anything in a hurry.

"Rose? Honey, are you ready?" my mom called from downstairs. "Yes, mum. I am coming," I said, as I grabbed my wand from my bedside table and put it securely in the back pocket of my jeans. Then I pulled my trunk out of the room and carried it downstairs.

Exactly 15 minutes later, we were at the station waiting for the train to arrive. By we, I mean me, mum, dad, Hugo and the Potters. Hugo and Lily were whispering excitedly about something in the corner and I was standing with Albus. Albus and I were in the same year, and we were not just cousins, but we were also very close friends.

"Hi Rosie- pie!" said James, emerging behind me. James was my eldest cousin, and he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. I cringed at the nickname, which he had shouted out a little too loudly. "James..," I said, in a warning tone, turning around to face him. He just grinned at me, ignoring the glare I was giving me, and engulfed me in a huge hug. I smiled inspite of myself.

That was what I liked about James. He would annoy the hell out of you one minute, and the next, he'd be your favourite person in the world. I pulled free of the hug and hit James lightly on the shoulder.

"The train has arrived!" Lily said, excitedly. She and Hugo were in their third year and were extremely excited to get back to school. I felt the same way, but I of course didn't show my excitement quite the same way they did. Hogwarts was very close to my heart, it was my home away from home and I loved it.

Aunt Ginny was hugging Lily, and there were tears in her eyes as she said goodbye. Albus rolled his eyes at his mother and he and James went and hugged Uncle Harry. Mom pulled me into a tight hug. I almost rolled my eyes too. I understood her motherly sentiments, but seriously, did she have to get all emotional every year? I hugged my dad and after all the long goodbyes, finally I was on the train. Albus and I started searching for a compartment, when I spotted my best friend Angelina ahead.

"Angie!" I called to her. She had been talking to some Hufflepuff 6th year guy, but when she saw me, she forgot him and ran and gave me a bone crashing hug. We had been best of friends since 4 years and we were really very close.

"How are you Rose?" she asked me, and when she saw Al behind me, she waved at him and said an awkward "Hey". Angie and Al had this weird 'thing' going on between them. Sometimes they were the best of friends, sometimes they were bickering and they had these 'moments'. And when I confronted either of them about liking the other, they always brushed it off, denying it. They kind of reminded me of my parents. I really hoped that they would get together.

"Have you found a compartment yet?" I asked Angie.  
"No…the ones I looked in were already full, we'll look ahead," she said, her gaze still fixed on Al, who was staring back at her. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Angelina's cheeks turned a little pink and she looked away, while Albus suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Let's go find one then," I said, in an attempt to clear the tension. We were about halfway through the train, when we found an empty compartment.

Al sat next to me and Angie sat on the seat opposite him. There was an awkward silence. I left Al and Angie to their staring, which they had again resumed and pulled out my copy of _Hogwarts: A History.___I had just about completed reading a sentence when the door of our compartment opened. Al and Angie snapped out of it, thankfully, but my relief quickly turned to resentment when I saw who was standing in the doorway. The very last person I wanted to see on my first day back to school. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Who exactly gave you people the permission to sit in my compartment?" he said, sneering at us. I left my book and stood up to face him.

"This is not your compartment," I tried to speak as calmly as possible.  
"Oh, I did find this compartment and so, I believe, for the rest of this journey I have the right to call it _mine_. And I really don't appreciate your and your little friends' company, Weaslette," he smirked at me.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted at him, all calm and composure forgotten. At this, Al stood up and came to my side.  
"Malfoy, this compartment was empty when we found it. It's ours so get lost," he said, glaring at him. Malfoy, however, completely ignored Al and kept his attention on me.

"Does it bother you if I call you Weaslette? Okay Weaslette, if you don't want me to call you Weaslette, then I will not call you Weaslette," he said, still smirking.

I felt my blood boil. I wanted to wipe that smirk right of his face. I removed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at him.  
"Malfoy, if you utter another word, I swear I'll hex you into the next century. So just shut up and get your ass out of here," I said, threateningly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at my choice of words. But instead of obliging and getting out of the compartment, he took a step towards me. He seemed to completely forget that Albus and Angelina were still in the compartment. Albus was rooted to the spot, shocked at the scene in front of him, while Angie just sat there looking at us with an amused expression on her face.

"Malfoy, get back," I tried to sound as threatening as possible, but he looked as calm and suave as ever and in two more strides he had closed the gap between us. He was now standing far too close for comfort and his silver grey eyes were boring into mine. I stared back up at him defiantly but my gaze faltered when he leaned in close next to me and whispered in my ear, "I am not scared of you Rose."

**AN: So that's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Pls tell me whether you liked it or not… I would love to receive your feedback, may it be positive or negative (though I would prefer positive obviously: D) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you 'Solemly Swear I'm up 2 no Good' for your review….and thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites…but it would be really nice if you could spare a minute and two and just drop a one line review…it is really encouraging….**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great JKR**

**Chapter 2**

_I stared back up at him defiantly but my gaze faltered when he leaned in close next to me and whispered in my ear, "I am not scared of you Rose."_

I was shocked. Did he just use my first name? In all the five years we had known each other, he had always just called me either Weaslette or Weasley or Weasel- face. I had begun to doubt whether he even knew that I had a first name.

Malfoy was a good foot taller than me so I had to look up to maintain eye contact. I looked up to find him smirking at me. Why was he ALWAYS smirking? And if it wasn't a smirk, it was a sneer. Didn't he have any other facial expressions? Irritated, I pushed him away from me.

"Al, Angie, let's get out of here before we catch some bad pureblood germs from this obnoxious git," I said, glaring at Malfoy.  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, please do so. I wouldn't want to transfer any of my great pureblood-ness to worthless scum like you, who are not worthy of it." He gave me a pointed dirty look.

"Oh, don't delude yourself into thinking that we even want any of it. We'd rather not become pig-headed, pea- brained, arrogant slime balls like you," I said, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Watch where you put your finger, Weaslette. I understand your desires to touch a handsome and sexy guy like me, but I'd rather not have any sort of physical association with you, you know?" He said, the Malfoy smirk back in place.

"Sod off, Malfoy," I said, angrily.  
"I thought you were the one leaving," he said, looking smug.

"Yes I _am_ leaving. Go jump off the cliff, Malfoy," I huffed.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to deprive all the females of Hogwarts of my lovely presence, now, would I? Nah, I don't think I'll jump," he said, sneering. I picked up my stuff, and dragged a confused Al and a bemused Angie out by the arm.

Once we were seated in a compartment near the end of the train, Al spoke up.  
"Malfoy's such a prick. I should've punched him." That's the thing with Albus. He is very brave and all, but he realizes what he should have done long after the situation is all resolved.

Angie chuckled. "Its okay, Al. I think Rose handled the situation quite well," she said, giving me a knowing look. Al patted me on the back, grinning.  
"I still don't get why the sorting hat didn't place you in Gryffindor," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Well, I am glad I am in Ravenclaw, though. Someone had to break the Weasley family tradition, right?"

"We have almost reached," Angie announced, looking out of the window. I put my book back in the trunk and looked out of the window. After 10 minutes, we had reached the Hogsmeade station. The door on the far end of the drain was locked, for some reason, and so we had to walk all the way to the front of the train to get off. Albus, Angie and me were one of the last ones to get off the train and there was only one carriage left for us.

Only when we got onto the carriage, did the three of us notice its previous occupants. No, don't tell me, is that….  
"Hello, again Rose," the person in front of me drawled. Only one person I knew could drawl like that…..

Scorpius Malfoy.

Next to me, Al stiffened. I put my hand on his arm to calm him, though I needed someone to calm me myself.

"I don't remember being on first name basis with you, Malfoy," I said to him, icily,

"I thought you didn't want me to call you Weaslette," he said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh, right. I had said that to him. But I had never thought that he would listen to me. Wow.

"Yes, that's right. But I don't want you to call me Rose either," I stated, firmly.

"Oh, then do you prefer Rosie?" he said, snickering. He knew this would irritate me. But I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"No." I said, trying not to let anger seep into my voice.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" he asked, looking skeptically at me as if I were an experiment, and he wanted to form some sort of conclusion from me.

"I don't want you to call me anything at all," I said, calmly.

"But if I am talking to you, I have to use some name, don't I?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I have a simple solution to that. Don't talk to me at all," I stated.

The person sitting next to Malfoy let out a small laugh when I said this. I smiled at him, and then he smiled back. But the smile quickly vanished, when Malfoy turned to glare daggers at him.

Nobody said anything for the rest of the journey, but just as we were getting off the carriage, Malfoy gave me a look of pure loathing and muttered, just loud enough for me to hear, "The pleasure would be all mine." I pretended that I hadn't heard him.

As we were walking towards the great hall, I properly noticed the boy who had been sitting next to Malfoy. He was almost as tall as Malfoy, and had jet black hair. He had amazing chocolate brown eyes and a toned, well- built body. He looked quite handsome. Too bad he was Malfoy's friend.

When we reached the great hall, Angie and I said bye to Al, who went to sit at the Gryffindor table. We were just making our way to the Ravenclaw table, when I felt a hand on my wrist, stopping me. I turned around. It was Malfoy's friend.

He let go of my hand. "Hi. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself when we were in the carriage. I am Royce Zabini," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and smiled at him. "Rose Weasley."

"I know. So, I'll see you around?" he said, letting go of hand, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure. Bye," I said. He walked off towards the Slytherin table. Hmm, not bad, I thought. So far, he didn't seem a bit like Malfoy. I don't think Malfoy had even heard the word 'polite' in his entire life. I walked to sit next to Angela, who had proceeded without me and had already started eating.

Later, at night, Angela and I were sitting cross- legged on my bed.

"So what did that Zabini guy want?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing, he was just introducing himself," I said, nonchalantly. "Hey, wait, I just remembered. I have been meaning to ask you this the whole day. Back on the train ride, when we were talking about Malfoy, why did you keep giving me those weird looks?"

"What looks?" she asked, confused.

"You know, that 'I know something that you don't' kind of smug look," I said. And then a horrifying thought struck me.  
"This does not have anything to do with that 'theory' you came up with last year, does it?" I asked her. My best friend here had come up with the stupidest possible theory last year. She felt that all the fighting that I and Malfoy did was a result of sexual tension and we secretly fancied each other. That was the crappiest theory I had ever heard and me and Angie had even gotten into a fight because she wouldn't shut up about her idiotic theory.

"What theory?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Angelina Marie Cooper, you had better really have forgotten that piece of bull crap, because never, I repeat, NEVER in a million years will I ever fancy Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know, I know. Um, goodnight," she said, and moved to her bed, which was right next to mine.

I pulled the blanket over my head. The idea of me ever fancying that git was atrocious. I WILL NEVER EVER FALL FOR SCORPIUS MALFOY. That was the last pleasant thought I had, before I fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to beg but all of you writers out there, you know how good it feels to get reviews. So please, brighten my day with your reviews! **


End file.
